Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: The Lost Episode
Hear is the script: (Intro Begins. Mickey walks up the hill) Mickey Mouse: Hey, everybody! It's me, Mickey. Mickey MOUSE! Ya know, Mickey Mouse? I know you've heard of me. Say, ya wanna come inside my Clubhouse? (Silence is what you hear, After 3 Seconds) Mickey: Well, all right! Let's go! (As he turns around, he immediatly punched in the face) Mickey: (Screaming) (Falls to the ground) Mickey: (Moaning) (He gets on his feet, revealing a black eye) Mickey: Well, that's unexpected. Gosh, guess I sorta forgot. (Silence is what you hear Mickey is OK, After 3 Seconds) Mickey: (As he cracks his neck) Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go see. (As he turns around, the Clubhouse is missing) (Silence is what you hear, "Uh, Mickey?", After 3 Seconds) Mickey: OOPS! (Turns back to the viewers) Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, to make my Clubhouse appear, WE need to say the magic words exactly right! 'Cuse if we do, somthin' strange might happened. The magic words are "Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse"! So, I'll say "Meeska, Mooska", and then YOU say my name-- (Silence is what you hear as Mickey cracks his knuckles, After 3 Seconds) Mickey: Very good! Um... (Clicks tongue) Let's speak louder. This time, YOU stand up and ready to SHOUT! All right, stand up! (Standing up) Mickey: Here we go! (Knuckles Cracked) Mickey: Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! (After saying the Magic Words, "Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse", the Clubhouse appears) Mickey: My Clubhouse has appeared! Good job sayin' the magic words with me! Come inside our clubhouse! I'll watch a rated G scary movie soon. Theme music! ("Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song" by That Might Be Giants plays) Off-Screen Kids: M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Mickey: That's me! Off-Screen Kids: M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Off-Screen Chores: It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Come inside it's fun inside. It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Off-Screen Director: ROLL CALL! Donald! Donald Duck: Present. Off-Screen Director: Daisy! Daisy Duck: Here. Off-Screen Director: Goofy! Goofy Goof: Here! Off-Screen Director: Pluto! Pluto the Yellow Dog: (Barking) Off-Screen Director: Minnie! Minnie Mouse: (Giggling) Here. Off-Screen Director: Mickey! Mickey: Right here! (As Mickey walks and jumps) Off-Screen Chores: It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! (Mickey shakes his butt he turned the lightswitch on and shocked) Off-Screen Chores: Come inside it's fun inside! Off-Screen Kids: M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! (As the handy helper turns the light on as the intro finishes) Mickey: It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Lost Episode! (Laughing) (Episode begins) (Camera pins down to Mickey) Mickey: (Doing the evil voice of Joker) Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. (Normal Voice) You're just in time. Welcome to our Clubhouse. It's SWELL to see ya. Pluto: (Barking) Mickey: Uh-oh. It's Pluto! Hi, boy. (Pluto's tongue kisses Mickey's face) Mickey: (Voice of Panic in Hercules, Groaned in disgust) OH, GROSS! (Kids laughing as Mickey shakes his face) (Door chimes) Mickey: (Normal Voice, Gasping) A doorbell! Who could that be? (Handy Helper opens door) Minnie: Hello, Mickey. Goofy: Hi, Mickey. Donald: Hey there, Pluto. Daisy: Hi, Pluto. (Handy Helper closes door) Mickey: Look. It's my friends who's swell to see ya, too. Everybody say, "Hi, guys"! Kids: Hi, guys! Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Minnie: Hi, everybody! Mickey: Hey, guys. It's nice to see ya. (To the viewers) Why? (Evil voice) 'Cause It's all part of my master-plan for revenge! (Evil Laugh with a thunder clap sound) Minnie: Gosh, you're evil! Mickey: Me? I'M evil? Nah-uh! (Closes his eyes, doing a bow) I'm a true hero. Minnie: Daisy, Goofy, Donald, Pluto and I were your sidekicks, right? Mickey: Right, Minnie. You, Pluto and Donald are my sidekicks. You too, Goofy and Daisy. Daisy, Minnie, Donald, Goofy: Thanks, Mickey. Pluto: (Barking) Mickey: (Voice of the Wink-steer) You're all very, very welcome. (Normal Voice) Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, will you help me watch a Disney scary movie starring me, told you about it, and find out who's rating G? Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Minnie: (All agreeing) Mickey: Good. Say, will YOU help me make a Disney scary movie starring me, told us about it, and find out who's rating G? (Silence is what you hear, After 3 Senconds) Mickey: You will? (Gives you thumbs up) Hot-dog! (Evil Voice) Come, my murderous minions! (Normal Voice) Let's get some Mouseketools. (Evil Voice) To the Mousekadoer! (Evil Laugh with a thunder clap) (Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notra Dame Plays) Mickey: (SINGING)